warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
My Heart Will Go On
Part of the Songfic Series. OA is Celine Dione. Enjoy! Lost couples tribute, for Blue|x|Oak, Gray|x|Silver, Fire|x|Spotted, Honey|x|Berry, and Feather|x|Crow. My Heart Will Go On Every night in my dreams, I see you. I feel you. That is how I know you go on. Bluestar opened her eyes. She was sitting on the side of the river. She knew this place well, she had been here so many times. Too many times. She blinked, trying to make herself wake. These dreams did nothing but reopen old wounds. But she couldn't wrench herself from her sleep. So she watched with hurt eyes, the other side of the river. There was nothing at first, but then the ferns rustled and the broad shouldered tom padded out, slipping into the water silently. Bluestar waited paitently, tail wraped around her paws. After swimming swiftly for a few moments, Oakheart padded out and sat by her side. Bluestar instinctively leaned against him and they just sat in eachother's presence. Bluestar felt her eyelids growing heavy and she knew it was time to wake. Oakheart gave her a lick on the ear and padded back to the river. They may share the nights, but when dawn came, he would wake up in RiverClan, and she ThunderClan. Far across the distence, And spaces between us You have come to show you, go on. Graystripe sat, head bowed at Silverstream's freshly dug grave. Why'd she have to die? She didn't deserve it. I wish I was dead. The thoughts all rushed through his mind in a swarm of grief and pain and loss. He sighed and turned, not wanting to leave. But he knew Fireheart would come looking for him if he stayed any longer. And his kits needed him. I'll be back...he silently promised. He turned but something held him back. This was ridiculous, she'd visit him in his dreams. He'd see her again, one way or another. And still he turned. All he saw was a starry silver pelt, the scent of the river, and the soft glow of blue eyes. He gave a small smile and turned back. She was watching him now. He could go home. Near, far, where ever you are! I believe that the heart does go on. Once more, you open the door And you're here in my heart and '' ''My heart will go on and on. Crowpaw sat on the Great Rock. "I can't believe we're leaving tommorrow..." he murmered. There were other things he was thinking about but he didn't say anything. "Are you ok?" He started and hissed, turning. It was Nightcloud, that new warrior. She was looking at him, eyes filled with worry. "Fine!" he hissed, "Now leave." He had no authority to make her leave, but she did, quickly. He turned back but not before he caught a glimpse of her looking back at him sadly and running off. The look reminded him of Feathertail and he crumpled on the rock. "Why'd you have to die?" he hasked, sounding like a kit again. "It's not fair!" he yowled up to the sky. Things would be different if she was here with him. But she wasn't. She was buried, under a waterfall in the shade of a tree many days journey away. And she would never come back. He would be able to see her grave one last time, and then she would be gone forever. A tear fell onto the rock under him and he made a silent vow never to let himself forget her. She would stay with him no matter what happened. Love can touch us one time. It lasts for a lifetime. And never go, til we're one. Oakheart jerked awake from his dream. It was about her again. He groaned and flopped back down into his nest. She's a leader! In another Clan! He kept telling himself that, but Bluestar never ever left him. He sighed and padded outside. The Clan was waking, kits squealing in the nursery, elders grumbling...Oakheart was oblivious to it all. He padded out of camp and ran, quietly to the river. He sat there, staring across at the other side. This was what he did everyday, and it never helped. Somewhere inside he hoped if he came here enough he could get her out of his head...live his life, maybe find someone else. But he knew none of those things would ever happen. He turned back. He had to go see Mistykit and Stonekit. And, just like everytime, as he turned, he saw the gleam of blue eyes and heard the rustle as another cat left. Love was when I loved you. One true time, I hold you. In my life we'll always go on. Firestar jerked awake whimpering. It's just a nightmare, not real...he told himself. But it had been so real, almost as though he'd been there again. The scent of her blood, her ruffled toroishell fur even perfect in death, her amber eyes glazed. The memory of Spottedleaf's death brought back painful memories, and even more painful thoughts. The scene of her death melted away in his mind and he saw a sun dappled medicine den. He blinked and muttered, "No....no..." But the momeory was already seeping into his head. He remembered that, the last time he had seen her. He'd curled his tail around her, he remembered. She'd pressed against him a little. And then she died. He pawed at the ground in frustration as the new thoughts came. He loved spottedleaf, he knew he had. Sandstorm, he loved her in a different way, but he loved her. But someitmes he thought that he should never have given up on Spottedleaf. He looked at the sky to see a single star twinkling back. He lowered his head. She'd always be there, whether he liked it or not. Near, far, wherever you are! I believe the heart does go on. Once more, you open the door. And you're here in my heart and And my heart will go on and on. Berrynose was sitting outside, staring up at the stars. He heard the rustle of bracken and felt someon e sit next to him, thier pelt brushing his. He turned to see a very pregnet Poppyfrost looking at him with worried eyes. "Do you see her?" Berrynose sighed, " Not tonight." Poppyfrost touched her nose to his and whispered, "I know. I miss her too. But you have to let go of her sometime." she padded back into the nursery. Berrynose watched her until the last tip of her tail had vanished, then he turned back to the sky. It's not like she's ever going to forget her! They were sisters for StarClan's sake... ''he lowered his head. ''This is so wrong...it feels so wrong... For a moment, he swore he could feel Honeyfern's tail wraped around him, pressed against him. Her scent was in the air. "I haven't left you yet silly! It's ok. You have Poppyfrost now. And I'll always be watching over you, remember that, would you? I love you lots. Remember to keep that smile on your face!" He could almost picture her eyes filled with laughter and heard her voice. He sighed. She didn't know how hard it was! He remembered her dying, him telling her how beautiful their kits would've been. Now he was having kits. With her sister. He crouched to the ground. She may always be with him. But that didn't help, it made things worse. I love both of them...Great StarClan that doesn't help.... He stayed crouched, under the stars. There is some love that will not go away... Graystripe stared at his kits. Goldenflower watched them fondly too. But the other queens were all looking from Graystripe to the ginger queen mouthing, Make him leave! But Graystripe took no notice. He was looking at his kits, love in his eyes. The tom kit, a dark gray kit with amber eyes looked almost just like his father. The other kit, a she-kit, was a silver tabby with river-blue eyes. It hurt to look at her, she was so much like her mother. "Beautiful kits." Speckletail murmed. "Thanks." Graystripe responded, not taking his eyes off his kits. "I was talking to Goldenflower." the spotted queen replied frostily. "Be nice to him!" Frostfur hissed. "You still need to name them Graystripe." Goldenflower told him kindly. "Stormkit." Graystripe murmered. "And Featherkit." He padded out, naming the kits had brought back to many memories. Stormkit, the way he already watched out for his sister. He reminded Graystripe of how he had been to slow to save Silverstream. And Featherkit...she was exactly like her mother. Even the way she looked at her father. It hurt so much to go in there. And it hurt to much to be away. He sighed. He had l,oved her so much...but he couldn't help feeling it would be easier if he could just forget about her. You're here! There's nothing I fear! Crowpaw leaped after the fox, chasing it as far as he could. It wouldn't get far. And it wouldn't ever hurt a WindClan cat. He didn't care if he got hurt. He had resolved to just live his life, protect his Clan until he could go join StarClan and be with Feathertail again. The fox turned and growled at him before taking off again, trying to send him running home. "I'm not afraid anymore." Crowpaw hissed at it. "Not anymore." The fox ran off, growling at him again. Then it was gone. Crowpaw sat down, breathing heavily. Then he looked at the sky. "Well?" He heard a laugh though no one was there. "Good job." He gave a satisfied tail flick and padded back home. And I know that my heart will go on. Berrynose jerked awake and looked up, blinking sleep out of his eyes. The sun was rising steadily over the horizon. He watched the sun with eyes wide, then something caught his eye. The indigo sky was slowly giving way to orange and yellow horizon. All the stars were gone, but one. It glittered in the sky. He looked back to the sunrise, feeling sad again. Poppyfrost padded up beside him. "Hey." He turned away from the sky, away from that last star. "Hey." Poppyfrost smiled and pressed against him. He turned back for a moment. The star was gone. We'll stay, forever this way. Bluestar gave Fireheart and her kits what she knew would be the last look she'd get to give them alive. Then she looked into the sky. Oakheart was decending from the stars, eyes sad, but happy. "It's time." Bluestar nodded and took one last breath. Then everything went black. The next thing she knew, she was floating over her own body, next to Oakheart. She looked at him. "It's been so long." she said, dipping her head politely. "Far too long..." he leaned in and touched his nose to hers. She closed her eyes, so happy... "We should go to StarClan." she said, finally. Pulling away. His eyes glittered back at her. "What's the rush? We have all of forever now." She purred, and let his tail wrap around her. All of forever. She liked the sound of that. You are safe in my heart, Graystripe sat outside the nursery. To go in or to stay out.... "Hey, can you move? You're blocking the way." He turned to see Goldenflower. "Who's with the kits?" he asked, not moving. "Frostfur is. And why aren't you in there? I thought you said you were visiting them today." "I'm scared." he admited finally. "Of kits?" she asked, her whiskers twitching. "No! It's just...they remind me...so much..." he trailed off, words full of pain. "Of Silverstream?" she asked gently. When he nodded, she went on. "She's in the kits Graystripe. You have to accept it. SHe'll always be with you. you loved her. She's in your heart. Nothing can hurt her there." She slipped past Graystripe and into the nursery. He waited for a moment, the followed her. And my heart will..go on and on.... True love. Never lost. Category:Songfic